


凭爱意私有【R】

by tastefunny



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefunny/pseuds/tastefunny
Summary: 好短
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 1





	凭爱意私有【R】

我喜欢我的主治医生。  
我在一个阴雨天被送进医院，然后我就看到他了。他个子很高，白大褂里面是浅蓝色的衬衫，扣子扣到最上面的一颗，看着很闷。  
他的医师胸牌别在上衣口袋上，肖战。舌头勾起，上下牙轻轻碰撞，就念出了他的名字。整座医院都陷入沉睡的夜晚，我在脑子里一遍遍念着这两个字，狠狠撸动着下体，把液体都射在脑内他漂亮的脸上。  
护士来给我抽血，我听到他在门口说话的声音，就把身体埋进病床的白色被子里，耍着赖和护士逗笑拖延时间。他和人说话时会定定地看着对方，偶尔点点头，冲对方露出温柔的微笑。他笑起来很好看，但我看得窜起一股无名火。我忽然恼了，把护士的消毒盘打翻在地，声音很大，年轻的护士吓了一跳，各处的说话声突然静下来了，他有些吃惊地往这边看一眼，匆匆结束了谈话朝我走来。  
早上的阳光照进窗台，照得他耳廓透亮，金丝框眼镜泛着丝丝波光。我心虚起来，低下头不看他。  
除了消毒水味，他身上还有宠物清洁剂的茉莉花味。我之所以知道是宠物清洁剂是因为他给我讲了他的小猫。他在我病床前站着，看着我任性的样子，抿抿嘴巴，无奈地笑了，口罩挡住了他大半张脸，只露出一双细长的眼睛。他笑着解下口罩，露出柔软的唇，他说他养的小猫也是这样的。我不解，瞪过去，他见我有兴趣，便很有耐心的解释，还拿出手机给我看小猫的照片。那是一只眼睛圆圆脸也圆圆的小短腿猫咪，在猫爬架上居高临下地看着我。  
我没心思看猫，我只闻到他靠近我时，扑面而来的只属于他的气息。拿着手机的手指整洁修长，指节不粗也不太细，我想着他在我眼前用这样的手指自慰的样子，心满意足。于是被说服了似的点点头，不再反抗，握住他的手，感受针头刺入我皮肤时那种明确的痛楚。  
我的腿一天天好起来，复健是一个漫长的过程，我满脑门都是汗，因为用力而嘴唇打着哆嗦。他蹲下身体，头发温顺地垂下来。他手指温度偏高，轻轻摸着我光裸的小腿，出声问我，有感觉吗？  
腿好了之后我就没什么理由再赖在医院。我去等他下班，他每天坐同一班地铁，在同一站下车。我跟着他回家，野狗一样缠住了他。他在床上骂我，但他身体却接受了我施加的一切，我用各种恶劣的方法折磨他，要让他那张薄情的脸被强烈欲望控制，再也没法露出那种礼貌疏离的假笑。  
我埋在他身体里，感受前端喷射时的细小声音。  
我抱住他，亲吻着他身体各处，他背对着我，没有发出一点声音，头埋在枕头里，看不见表情。我知道他并不是爱着我，他只是太宽容了，他用这种强大的宽容包裹了整个世界，当然也包裹着我。我一面怀着近乎朝圣的态度小心翼翼地仰望着他，不敢亵渎了一丝一毫；一面又像个发情的兽类一样渴望着他的身体，渴望与他深深结合，渴望听他薄情的嘴唇开合，失措地喊我的名字。  
我被钉在此岸和彼岸的交界，被扔进夜色中的大海中沉浮，海无边无际可以接纳一切，但我永远到达不了海底。


End file.
